The present invention relates to design for testability and test sequence generation for integrated circuits (LSIs).
Scan design is a conventionally used design as a typical design for testability technology. In a scan design method, flip-flops (FFs) in a logic-designed integrated circuit are replaced by scan FFs and hence can be controlled (scan-in) and observed (scan-out) directly from outside and the problem of sequential circuits is simplified into that of combinational circuits, for test sequence generation facilitation. One such technology is described in Digital Systems Testing and Testable Design, Chapter 9, Design For Testability, published in 1990 by Computer Science Press.
Scan design may be classified into two types, namely a full scan design method and a partial scan design method. In the former design method, all FFs in a circuit are replaced by scan FFs. On the other hand, in the latter design method, only some FFs in a circuit are replaced by scan FFs. A method of identifying (selecting) scan FFs in the partial scan design is fully discussed in a paper, entitled An Exact Algorithm for Selecting Partial Scan Flip-Flops, DAC (Design Automation Conference), pp.81-86, 1994 as well as in its references.
Additionally, as to test sequence generation for sequential circuits, test sequence compaction is fully described in a paper entitled Dynamic Test Compaction for Synchronous Sequential Circuits using Static Compaction Technique, FTCS (Fault Tolerant Computing Symposium), pp. 53-61, 1996 as well as in its references.
The above-noted prior art techniques however have their respective problems. A conventional partial scan design method produces the problem that in identification of FFs to replace with scan FFs it is not always possible to guarantee sufficiently high fault efficiency, i.e., 95% or more. Additionally a conventional test sequence compaction method for sequential circuits also produces the problem that it is poor in compaction rate.